Shortcomings
by Seigi Bathala
Summary: Rock Lee's pure love for Haruno Sakura remained even after the war. This is story of how he define the connection of Sakura and Sasuke while finding the love of his life, if he still have the chance.


**SHORTCOMINGS**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

 **Summary: I'm clueless on how she supposed to feel. If love is something you can gain through harsh training, I bet I already get her.**

Chapter 1

"500 Laps"

(Rock Lee's Point of View)

Three weeks after the war, I can sense the new sound of our village. I hear hammers banging on wood, sawing logs, lively men yelling each other during construction. Indeed, it feels great to watch the improvement of the villagers in rebuilding their houses and owned establishments. Aside from that, there's one important thing that keep bugging on my mind:

The spring time of youth! I can feel it!

"Lee!" I forgot sensei is sitting for almost an hour beside me under the cherry tree, he's bowl-cut hair shines like a sun this morning, the hairstyle that I also prefer. "You can leave me once we returned to my room." He said. Having breakfast with him is something I would never skip, especially sensei needs more help this time. It's not that I feel bad that he's been sitting on the wheeled chair for almost a month, yet no matter how full of energy that face on the outside, there are bleak thoughts deep within those smiling lips. "Are you listening?"

"Gai Sensei... you know I can't do that… besides…" My eyes can't help but look at the little notebook at his hand. He's been reading the pointers that I wrote ever since Sakura-san approached me yesterday.

 _7\. Give her a gift._

Listed number 7 on my notes, 3rd page to the last used sheet of paper, he pointed at the four words.

"S-sensei?!"

"This is right. Gift her a gift." He emphasized the last word and giving me this coy smile. The notebook he's holding includes the dos and don'ts of my training menus and some tips when Gai-sensei announces additional info on the spot. Last week, I added a list of important things to consider which is irrelevant on my daily training, but well, I can't help it. It is a list of pointers on how to "Get the girl you want" it was suggested to me by the artist of Team Seven named Sai, he's so good on this stuff, I guess.

I'm more than excited to do everything on the list, with the help of Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino & Choji, I got a 100 list of suggestions from my _nakamas_ and I'm glad on how supportive they are when I approached them individually. Right now, Gai sensei is looking forward to it, and I need to take his advice and give a gift to Sakura-san. Sensei is the only person who knows how precious that girl to me.

"Today is a very important day, but before that, I need to do my regular training exercise this morning while waiting for her shift to end."

"Lee-san?" Because I've been busy with my thoughts, I didn't notice her at all! Those glowing emerald eyes, pink hair that grew longer down her shoulders and her cheerful attitude towards her patients.

"Sakura-san! Good Morning!" She's holding a medic box and quite in a hurry, she replied with a smile with her mouth closed. "I'll pick you up after your shift ends." I reminded her, her lips suddenly opened, moving her head on her right side and stared blankly on the wall. She's trying to remember something, I wish she didn't forget.

"Ah, yes, I can go there _alone._ " She said.

"No, don't worry about me okay?" I reassured her, I won't let her get all her things alone, my apartment is streets away from hers and Naruto and the others won't be there to help us. "See you later!"

Yes, Sakura-san will move to my apartment starting today.

 _ **A day before…**_

It was a sunny afternoon; Rock Lee seen a pink haired girl walking under the sun, her eyes squinting under the heat. Squinting, smiling, laughing, everything is all beautiful for the boy's eyes. It reminds him of his last confession during the 1st part of their Chunin Exams. After Sakura's extreme rejection to his confession and flying kiss back then, he never treat those memory as a failure. For him, that time was a chance for his shortcoming to overcome, that one of these days he can confess again with his best nice guy pose and this isn't just a childish move anymore.

Unfortunately, even if he feels like to unleash his undying love, everyone is really busy on construction after the war, who has time for love confession?

She was alone, and it's unusual to see her frowning face. Her duty from the hospital was finished and she's already holding her bag and on her way home. He asked her what's the problem and she just said there's just some stuff in their house that needs to clean up. She's still living with her parents. Lee offered her to help and see what he can do, and even she refuse so bad, after seeing his rounded innocent eyes pleading for her approval, she realized it will be very mean of her to refuse.

Everything was all wrecked, and he's looking at her roofless room and the bed with broken plywood over it. Even the dining room's wall was damaged where it is connected to the living room. While the wall that connects her room and her parents' fell on her side, contractors told her it all collapsed when it's about to finish. Obviously she needs to move out from their house and it's been about time for her to live independently she's 17 years old now. So she told her parents she will be looking for an apartment for herself. In the meantime, she has to ask for her best friend Ino if she can sleep over.

Lee was lucky that day, he accompanied Sakura to Ino's house but she found her bestfriend is busy on the traditional memorial service for her father's death ceremony, Yamanaka clan is still mourning from the death of Inoichi Yamanaka. It was the same thing with the Nara Clan and Sakura don't want to bother their family ceremonies. It is the same with the Hyuga clan who lost Neji, Lee's team mate, it is one of the big lost that he experienced, being left behind by his eternal rival and a friend.

She can't sleep over at Naruto's place; it will give a bad impression to others. Though they're best of friends, she doesn't want any complications. She doesn't even consider Shizune & Tsunade's help and don't want to trouble her busy teachers.

Good thing Lee was there and he can offer his apartment to Sakura, allowing her to sleep in his unit while he'll move out to his sensei's house. He's always welcome there; Maito Gai needs to stay longer in the hospital for more medical tests and Lee will prefer to sleep in the hospital for his dear teacher. Sakura don't have a choice, furthermore, it's pretty convenient and she will not spend any amount of money for a down payment and one month advance. She doesn't even have time to search that night to rent a room. That night Lee let her stay on his room, being a gentleman as usual, he slept over to his sensei's private room in the hospital.

On the whole, Lee told her she can move in his apartment the next day, he will help her move all her things once Sakura's shift is over at the hospital. Lee will guide her to his apartment and hand over all his keys. For her privacy, he told her he won't keep a key for his own and treat it as hers for the meantime. Sakura will let her stay there until the construction will be finished.

 **Rock Lee's apartment** (At present time)

I finished my regular training, 20 minutes of rope jumping, 30 steps of pistol squats, pull-ups, push-ups and 3000 combination of punches and kicks to the tree at the training grounds, I think that's enough for today. My green suit is all wet and smells sweat, but not as worn-out before when I was a kid. Should I need more training? Everything changed when I lose Neji, I want to surpass him but he's now gone, my motivation is going down.

Though my body wants more, cleaning my house will add as part of training maybe?

It took an hour to remove all the garbage that I didn't realize yet that they should be on the trash. I sprayed all my perfume around the room where she will be sleeping. All the kitchen utensils, appliances, the floor, wall and ceiling are all shining; they're all ready for Sakura-san's arrival.I hope she'll be comfortable here; I haven't cleaned enough my room last night.

It's 6 in the evening, Sakura-san worked overtime today, I wonder why. I waited for her outside her office watching the other medic-ninja whose shift was over, on their way to leave the hospital. This place is strangely crowded, many injured shinobi are under medication, especially our Hokage is a medic-nin I rarely see her and she's not yet gathering everyone for any word after the war. Some rumors said she will be leaving the office soon to retire.

Thirty minutes have passed, and I keep on staring at the pink box on my lap. This is the gift that I will be handing over to her. I learned there's a festival that will be held in the next week, the feudal lords are the one who suggested such event in the middle of reconstruction, saying that villagers needed more inspiration and some fun.

The clock is ticking and I keep tapping my hands over the pink box.

I wonder if she will accept my gift.

When that door opens…

My heart, it suddenly started to beat fast in just visualizing her coming out behind that door, I'm afraid….

No! This is not a good attitude; this won't impress Sakura-san.

Still, I'm clueless on what are the things interest her now. All I can see is a dedicated medic-nin at the same time, a blooming flower. If she wouldn't be accepting this box, I should set now a "Self Rule". I will do 500 laps in my hand around Konoha tomorrow morning. That will do. Anticipate my failure but gain something from it by having this punishment for my training. I'll give her the gift now and there will be the right time to ask her out. If she refuses my gift, I'll do the 500 laps.

Sakura-san suddenly opened the door; her bag hangs on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Lee-san, I told you I can walk home alone, and also I gave the address to my father to take care of my things to move in the apartment."

"Its fine, you need to rest, let's go now?"

"Wait, what a cute box? Is that a gift?"

"Ah," Of course, the color of the wrapper is neon, it's easy to notice. "Yes, this is for you."

"Eh?" She was surprised but still her hands reached for the box. "You don't need to do such things, is there any occasion?" She asked but I clarified there's one occasion coming which is the festival.

"Please receive it Sakura-san! I want you to wear them on the festival!" I lowered my head down, my eyes closed and almost everyone around is looking at me, even though I look like an idiot I don't care now.

"O-okay, I should be the one paying you for borrowing your room." She explained, but I assured her I don't need anything in return at all. "Thank you Lee-san." She smiled again, the usual one I see whenever I bumped to her in the streets, whenever I approach her in this hospital. Sakura-san is really kind and accommodating, but that smile she gave, it is something that I normally see.

That night we finished fixing everything at her house and I'm on my way home to Gai-sensei's house.

"Is that Sakura-san?" No one is in this village with that pink hair, walking alone in the streets with her red sleeveless and her pink skirt, she might be buying a food or something. It's midnight already, unless she has some urgent business.

If I follow her, she'll get mad. In spite of knowing how tough kunoichi she is, I can't help but keep going. I will just change my route same as hers and if she's all safe in my eyes I can go home. And if I'm correct, this way is to the Konoha Hospital. I heard her when she reached the counter that she left something important in her office. While I told the receptionist that I'll be visiting my sensei for urgent matters, I'm not that good in lying, I'm lucky the lady allowed me to go inside but I heard her saying it's just too suspicious to visit someone in the middle of the night.

Sakura-san is on her way to her office, after a few seconds, I see her holding a scroll, giving a sigh and placing it over her chest. Locking the door behind her, she should be headed to the way out of the hospital, but it's weird she turned around. Her face is a bit hesitant to continue to walk, and I'm afraid I made myself noticed. She stayed standing on the hallway and looked at the dark sky. From my position, hiding in the stairs, I wish I can see what does facial expression she wears, I can only see her back. I'm curious what she is thinking, she's headed on a private room with Captain Yamato on the outside guarding the room.

I remember there's only one important room in Konoha that is strictly guarded. That shinobi is a war hero but under hospital arrest as Lady Tsunade implemented. We were notified that we need to keep an eye to that particular person. He's our batch mate, the man with the dark hair with the same color in his eyes, pale skin and a very unfriendly person; he's famous to all girls before and somehow still popular but as the criminal who helped us undoing the Infinite Tsukuyomi – Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura-san approached Captain Yamato, she's making an effort on pleasing the captain, palms pressed together with finger tips pointing up, and she's indeed asking a favor from him. Captain Yamato sighs, opening the door and letting her in. This time I tried to come closer to let Captain see me while she's on her way to go inside. I give him the sign not to approach Sakura with my hands in the air.

"Sasuke-kun!" It's a very sweet voice, far different from her normal tone. I'd seen Sakura-san's agonized eyes. I realized she's been smiling all these days but why does she have that sad look? Sakura-san didn't close the door and looked at Captain Yamato, giving him a glance that it's something that should be done. She is too focused now and not returning her eyes outside the room.

Inside, there was the man with his severed left hand under bandages, there are red stains of blood on it. The cut is still fresh I guess, he's body is facing the window, sitting on his bed. He didn't even try to look to her, letting his back to face the girl who made the effort to see him. Base in his behavior, Sasuke-san looks like he doesn't want her inside. I'm kind of irritated with this familiar attitude.

"I'm sorry I haven't visiting you for a while." Her soft voice said, looking down at her sandals, while the man put the white quilt in his lower legs, like showing he is about to sleep. "Don't worry, I'll drop here tomorrow."

"Go home Sakura." The man with the dark hair answered, he sounds angry and a little tired.

"I just forgot something in the office, and I decided to check you out." She still manages to maintain the perkiness of her voice.

Silence.

"I'll go home now, see you tomorrow." She reached for his back and her eyes widened to see the surprised face of Sasuke with her sudden touch. Sakura-san's eyes are still with sadness while talking to him. I believe everything was settled between them and he apologized to his teammates, but why I'm still witnessing he's still the usual stubborn Uchiha Sasuke.

"Goodbye!" It was just a small tap on his back and in just a few seconds of eye contact between the two, I feel I'm out of place.

Why?

Sakura-san's reaction to him infects me, even after that harsh attitude, she keeps on smiling to herself.

I was able to watch her different emotions. I see her smiles while on duty, smile while handing her the keys of my apartment and the smile while handing her my gift but all of those smiles is not what I want.

The happiness of her grin, the emotions of her eyes to her short talk to Sasuke-san have shown different reactions. While I'm like the idiot here getting her casual, friendly smiles. That strong feeling isn't something you can gain on harsh trainings. I am clueless on this stuff, whatever they call it.

In the end, even though Sakura-san accepted my gift, I feel like I failed again on something, and I want to take the 500 laps tomorrow morning.

 **a/n: Hello there, I got lazy in office, so I take my leave and finalize this fiction I've been constructing in my head. Please don't get me wrong, I love Rock Lee so much, but not as much as Sasuke & Sakura (Of course), I'm just thinking Lee is still in love to Sakura after war, (with the proof of Infinite Tsukuyomi with Sakura beside him cheering for his victory). Should I continue this? Haha, the way I ended it, it can be dramatically one shot story. Reviews and corrective criticism are all appreciated! Thank you for reading.**


End file.
